Talk:Operation: Plague Star/@comment-58.239.71.243-20171116093935
DE has a real big problem with creating interesting events. None are really interesting. It's just a boredom running around combined with grinding. To top the pile of crap off is the meaningless rewards of another set of useless MODs and wierd weapons which will have no use in the game. DE is just piling the crap on and on. And don't get me wrong WARFRAME is very nice for what it is. It's gameplay as a space ninja killing tonns of enemies. It's nice to kill and grind for items that you can later sell for plat. It's a nice entertaining game. But beyond that, everything else in Warframe is lame AF. The amounts of useless weapons. The limits of customising your gameplay. I mean it's nice to have a customizable frame with all the cool skins and items, but not to have an intersting customizable crafting options or having sets of specific items that could benefit from one another. Not have a sound lore, not having basically anything besides the shining cover and shoot 'em up action.. It's not very pleasing to have such limits on potentially very versetile platform. DE comes up with lame after lame event. The prizes are lame. The amount of time needed to complete is often way over what it should be. Instead of making the Event long - Make events harder or set up specific or whatever but don't make them long. Or at least present unique rewards is you want people to participate. Why even create a lame event which is useless? Does it change anything by taking such an event? Why DE wastes time creating such events? Why can't DE just create interesting events with really poweful items as a reward, and not just some unque useless crap which is not gonna make any difference? Why can't we have events that will be difficult to complete but would change the lore of the game?? Why can't we have an access to special war-zones if the Event is won?? Why?? Because DE is lame. Essentially. They've created and very nice shooter but they completely failed on the actual contents of the game play. The only thing that is really exiting about Warframe is grinding Relics and selling prime parts for plat and buying more stuff for plat and repeating this over and over. It's exciting. Really. No BS. But everything else in Warframe is lame AF. You can literally farm Relics and Prime parts with most besic set ups on most basic warframes. Missions are generally easy, even at 100+ levels. I mean you have literally be with a disability not to complete anything under 100lvl. The mastery ranking system is a pile of useless time wasting trash, with ranking tests artificially made to be confusing and difficult to pass on the first try, but any you-tube video on that matter solves the problem, so what is the fricking point of having the mastery test at all?? Just to annoy people? I mean, Warframe is really a gem, but this gem lives in a bucket of crap. The series of decisions made by DE is only making it worse of a game. I've been playing since like 2013 and all that really changes is the outside appearance, interface and the nerf of everthing possible. It's like.. DE doesn't want the game to get better. They want a shiny shooter with literally nothing to add. Run around shoot stuff, sell stuff for plat. That's it. And dress up warframes. Some say that Warframe has not long to live. I believe that as well. It's way past for them to come up with radical changes. They want to squize what they have to the end and then it will be just another game on a ghost server, which no one cares about, but the old grinders that would still play it for the emotional sake. But it could have been much much better. If not for all the BS DE has done to the game. They just kept piling on and on until the game became a victim of idiotic plan making. Even Plains of Eidolon could have been some sort of mix of PvP clan battles and Raids on some real Bosses.. but all we got was some BS raids on some BS BFM with BS prize list. And that Operator thing they did was lame AF also. Literally useless. Another time waster. Another fake goal to achieve. Even Riven MOD achievements are lame AF and Warframe specific. With one frame they are done in a second, with another frame they can never be done.